micheal545fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Island
This page talks about Micheal545 Total Pokemon Island. Warning page contains spoilers Summary Raichu takes 22 contestants to a summer camp for a chance to win 100000 Poke but he soon realizes due to a misunderstanding he has to deal with 53 teenagers. Cast Host-Raichu Chef-Gigalath Assistant-Gasper The Silcoon Contestants Positive Politoeds *Bayleef'''-The Smart Girl''' *Vulpix'''-The Tough Girl''' *Maractus'''-The Tomboy''' *Corsola'''-The Nice Girl (49th Place)-Eliminated because she "stole many valuable possesions" *Eevee-The Girly Girl''' *Lilipup-'The Talkative Girl '(38th Place)-Eliminated because her talking caused the Stantler to leave *Nidorina'''-The Hopeless Romantic (54th Place)-Eliminated because she caused the Politoeds to lose the challenge *Cascoon-The Bad Sister''' *Piloswine''-''The Vengeful Nerd'' (50th Place)-Eliminated because he froze the Politeods *Smeargel'-The Weird Artist (43rd Place)-Eliminated for painting the egg like Aerodactyle *Munchlax-The Rude Nerd (48th Place)-Eliminated because he trapped other contestants *Larvitar-The Gamer''' *Cyndaquil'''-The Party Animal''' *Roggenrola'''-The Sidekick''' *Wingull'''-The Guy With A Big Heart''' *Teddiursa'''-The Toddler''' *Pichu'''-The Unsocial Girl''' *Charmeleon'''-The Nice Jock''' *Castform'''-The Quiet Girl''' *Happiny'''-The Bad Nurse''' *Wartortle'''-The Guy Who's Just A Friend (42nd Place)-Eliminated for joining Bayleef's second aliance and was acting suspicious *Buizel-The Jock''' *Heatmor'''-The Musician''' *Mareep'''-The Queen Bee''' *Torkoal-'The Sick Guy' *Chimchar'''-The Idiot With A Temper''' *Shieldon- The Annoying Dinosaur '''(46th Place)-Everyone hated him and did poorly in challenge *Lucario- '''The Aura Reader Mighty Magikarps *Ivysaur'''-The Natural Born Leader''' *Grovyle''-''The Country Moron *Swellow'''-The Rich Guy''' *Zigzagoon'''-The Cynical Nerd (45th Place)-Sableye convinced everyone to backstab him *Petilil-The Cheerleader ' *Drowzee'-The Stalker''' *Magmar'''-The Normal Guy''' (40th/41st Place)- Eliminated because Tauros framed him *Froslass-'The Shy Girl' (40th/41st Place)- Eliminated because the Sableye alliance eliminated her *Rhyhorn'''-The Nobody''' *Totodile'''-The Mentally Insane Guy''' *Whirlipede'''-The Double Personality''' (39th Place)-Eliminated because of his double personality *Tropius'''-The Hot Guy''' *Ambipom'''-The Bad Mouth (52nd Place)-Eliminated because he sweared so much *Silcoon-The Evil Sister''' *Kecleon'-The Scared Guy' (56th Place)-Eliminated because he abandoned his team *Sandile'''-The Typist Guy''' (55th Place)-Eliminated because he was Typist *Dewgong'''-The Nice Nerd (53rd Place)-Eliminated because he didn't show up at the challenge *Corphish-The Honest Guy (51st Place)-Eliminated because he gave answers *Chinchou-The Popular Yet Quiet Girl''' *Porygon'''-The Robot (47th Place)-Eliminated by Raichu because he invented the sled that crashed into Raichu's money *Miltank-The Big Girl On A Diet''' *Lickitung'''-The Fat And Stupid Guy''' *Ekans'''-The Mean Girl''' *Sableye-'The Charming Evil Guy' *Tauros'''-The Diabetic Glutton''' *Woobat'''-The Mischief Maker''' *Lileep- The Idetic Memory '''(44th Place)-Eliminated because Sableye convinced everyone that she stole Raichu's key *Milotic- '''The Pretty Girl None *Delcatty'''-The Psychotic Otaku''' (57th Place)-Eliminated because she was an Otaku *The trans-pacific partnership-didnt get voted out since it ruined the show by getting passed,the only way to save us is to signing a petition to stop this horrid bill to ever get passed in the first place. Elimination Table Light Green-This contestant is a member of the Positive Politoeds Red-This contestant is a member of the Mighty Magikarp Pink-This contestant wasn't on a team Dark Green-This contestant won the challenge or was a member of the winning team or group Purple-This contestant won a challenge and became team captain(Episode 1 only) Light Grey-This contestant was safe at the campfire ceremony Yellow-This contestant was safe but called last at the campfire ceremony Dark Red-This contestant was voted out Trivia *Skitty was the only contestant not put on a team because she was eliminated before the teams were made *In Castle Crushers one of the Wurmples and Aipom switched teams *Lileep and Shieldon joined in episode 10 *Some characters personalites changed when they evolved such as Froslass *Lickitung was originally suppose to be eliminated on episode 11 but since Porygon blew up Raichu's money he was instead disqualified *Chimchar was originally disqualified in episode 14 but instead since Sableye planted Raichu's key on Lileep's she was instead disqualified *Whirlipede returns in episode 19 and is switched to the Positive Politeods